


Of Christmas and jumpers

by yanderekirklandchan



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Building Relationship, Christmas, Christmas Jumpers, Christmas cross dressing show, Fluff, Kitten sneezes, M/M, Smut, Spock in a kitten outfit, cold spock, cuddles for warmth, mistletoe kisses, the 10 days of Christmas?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-15 07:08:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 21,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13025856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanderekirklandchan/pseuds/yanderekirklandchan
Summary: A story of the crew of the Enterprise via Christmas jumpers/Captain Kirk decides it should be manditory for the bridge crew and anyone else who wants to join to wear a different Christmas jumper for every day running up to Christmas. Spock is not amused (but Jim's making it his mission to make him!).





	1. Introduction: An idea

When Spock saw that grin on a certain golden haired, ocean eyed Captain of his he knew to be scared. There was no shame or slight to his Vulcan heritage by his being scared with legitimate cause, the last time he saw that grin he had almost been married to a squid faced alien in a hot tub! Spock glued his eyes to his science console and hoped that grin wasn't directed at him (even if it was rather nice to have the Captain smile at you).

Chekov looked up and beamed a smile, that was apparently fuelled by the power of puppies and kittens, at the Captain as he entered. "Good morning, keptin, you look wery heppy today."  
Kirk smiled back in return "Good morning to you too, Mr Chekov, indeed I am. I have had the best of ideas."  
At that Uhura stiffened which caused Spock to smile (internally of course), at least someone else shared his sentiment.

The Captain stood expectantly, waiting to be asked. Sulu, with his lips quirking in amusement, decided to take the bait "And what idea is that, Captain?"  
Said man's smile appeared to get even brighter. Spock had originally been at a loss to explain how the parting of lips and flashing of teeth could produce light but he had grown to accept that everything about the Captain was illogical and everything about him glowed too, maybe that was why he was nicknamed the golden boy.

"I'm glad you asked, Sulu." Was it Spock's imagination or was the Captain's eyes flicking to himself now and then? Such an action would be illogical since it was Sulu he was addressing. Kirk continued "As you all know it's coming up to Christmas." A chorus of excited agreements met this statement "And Christmas spirit is obviously very important." Spock raised an eyebrow at that but continued to listen "But it can sometimes be hard to get into the Christmas spirit on a starship like this, so far away from Earth and your families.

"But! Fear not, for I, your great Captain, have come up with a solution!" This elicited some warm natured chuckles and fond smiles from the crew, the Captain always did get hyperactive (even more so that was) closer to festivities. "You are the bridge crew, the rest of the crew looks up to you. So if we get into the festive spirit the rest of the crew will be sure to follow. And being festivity makes people happy and happiness increases efficiency by 72.9%." A smug look was definitely sent his way that time.

"So, on the run up to Christmas and including the big day it is compulsory for each and every one of you to wear a Christmas jumper! A different one every day, like the twelve days of Christmas kind of."  
"Captain, there are ten days till Christmas."  
The Captain made a fake look of horror "Yes, Mr Spock, there are aren't there! Hmm, however can we solve this? Ah, I think youll just have to wear two jumpers on top of each other for a couple days."  
The death glare sent his way didn't seem to phase him "You are always complaining you're cold." He said innocently.

Spock huffed "Indeed, Captain. However, that will not be necessary since I have no intentions of taking part."  
At that the Captain's face really did fall "C'mon, Spock! You have to! Pleeaase? I was just joking about the double jumper thing!"  
"Be that as it may, Captain, I still shall not take part, I see no benefit coming out of this."  
"No benefit? Didn't you hear what I just said? It especially applies to you, do you have any idea of how many people look up to you? And if you get into the festive spirit then anyone can!"  
"As beneficial for crew moral it may be I don't want to humiliate myself for the amusement of the crew."  
"Is that what you think this is? Spock, I'd never humiliate you (on purpose) and especially not for anyone's amusement. I really think this could be fun, even you could have fun."

The Captain's puppy dog intensity was definitely not swaying him. Nope, not at all.  
"Maybe..." Damn.  
Kirk's face lit up "Excelent! Don't worry, I'll choose your jumpers for you, you don't need to put any effort in just wear them!" With that the Captain ran off the bridge to goodness knows where. A feeling of dread settled within Spock, had he just made a big mistake?


	2. Day one

Spock walked into the lunch hall somewhat reluctantly. He had wanted to stay in the labs when his shift had finished since he was conducting some very fascinating experiments that he did not want to hesitate in continuing.

However, after his last physical (which he had only managed to avoid for so long) Doctor McCoy had found him to be twenty kilograms under weight and had threatened that if he didn't have at least one large meal a day in the lunch hall where there were eye witnesses then he was going to declare him unfit for duty and put him on manditory sick leave until he regained the entire twenty kilos.

While Spock had argued that this was illogical since he was a Vulcan and didn't require nourishment every day like a human does McCoy had only seemed to be angered more by this and had jabbed a hypo unceremoniously in his neck (something he claimed was completely necessary since he was deficient from it apparently) and sent him on his way, no argument.

So that's how he found himself in the lunch hall today. He walked over to the replicator and reluctantly put in the infortmation for a salad. The doctor never said he couldn't have a salad he only said it had to be large. While eating Spock occupied his mind by reciting all the more productive things he could have been doing in his head.

Developing a cure for Gorn pocks, taking an updated record of the experiment in the microwave, meditating, cleaning the slime covered test tubes from that experiment that exploded... 

While doing this Spock noted the Captain had just entered the hall and was starting to walk towards him. Maybe he was going to walk past... no, he was definitely walking to him. Spock sighed, the labs would have to wait until the next day, he supposed.

"Hey, Spock!"  
"Greetings, Captain."  
Said man huffed exasperatedly "Spock, how many times have I told you to call me Jim outside if work hours? Heck, I wouldn't even mind you calling me Jim during but that's probably never going to happen."  
"Indeed, Captain." Spock definitely didn't feel a little satisfaction at the annoyed look on Jim's face. When he opened his mouth again Spock interrupted "Yes, I know, Jim." Jim looked immensely satisfied at this small victory. Spock's heart fluttered a bit as he thought about the fact he could make him look like that. He frowned, perhaps he was developing a heart condition, fluttering hearts was never a good sign.

"Welp, it's good to see you in here. Honestly, after your last checkup Bones spent all night in my bedroom drinking away his supplies then mine. As hilarious as it is to wind him up it's not worth my liquor collection."  
"Patient confidentiality-"  
"Hahah, yeah I know. I think he was to done to care by the time he winded up in my room. It probably didn't help your case that he had to get security to carry you into sickbay."  
Spock felt a weird feeling in his stomach at the thought of McCoy being in Jim's bedroom. It was strange. Maybe he was getting ill.

"Anyways, enough about you and Bones' sexual tension, I need you in my room asap."  
Spock blinked, not having enough time to process either of the two shocking points of that sentence before being dragged away, bowl of soggy lettace forgotten.  
******  
Spock looked around the quarters he had spent little time in. Jim's bedroom was almost a mirror of his own, architecture wise, if a bit bigger. However the decorations were different. It was actually neater than his own, which was maybe suprising considering their outward personalities. Maybe he felt the need to keep his room clean considering the amount of visitors it got. There was that weird feeling again, very strange.

"Capta- Jim, what exactly am I here for?"  
"Cus you're too shy to get changed in front of a mess hall of people."  
Spock raised an eyebrow which caused Jim to chuckle "Here's your first jumper! I chose it especially for you." With that a piece of cloth was flying through the air that he quickly caught on instinct. He looked at Jim, who was walking in the direction of their shared bathroom. "I'll get changed in the bathroom, you can do it in here."

And with that Spock was left alone in his Captain's bedroom holding a bundle of knitted material. While it felt wrong to... the Terran word was 'snoop' he believed, through Jim's stuff Spock's eyes were drawn to a single photograph. It was the only one in the room that wasn't taken during the enterprises voyages or at Starfleet academy. It was a very small and almost faded image that depicted a strict looking blonde woman in Starfleet uniform with two boys on either side of her, one with ocean blue eyes that were unmistakeable.

Spock quickly wrenched his view away at the sound of a soft thud against the bathroom door, undoubtledly Jim accidentally elbowing it, or something of the sort, as he got changed. Which reminded him, he was supposed to be doing the same. He chided himself for breaching a man's privacy and quickly got to changing, not looking at any more of the Captain's possessions.

He was pulling the jumper over his head when the bathroom door started to open. Spock quickly finished pulling it on, hoping the Captain hadn't seen him half naked. Thankfully, it would appear he hadn't.

When Jim walked in he observed Spock's appearance and grinned "Excelent, it fits! And suits you amazingly! It's made of cotton wool not real wool, I didn't know where you stood on the use of animal products in clothing so I thought better safe than sorry. Is that okay?"  
Spock felt a burst of happiness that Jim put such consideration into this for his sake. He kept a neutral expression as always but Jim must have seen something in his eyes because the ever present light in his face glowed brighter as a look of pride crossed him.

Jim's eyes caught the picture Spock had been looking at from earlier and a darker look drained all of the normal radiance of his face. Spock shifted awkwardly, not knowing whether to question this or offer comfort or simply remain silent. Jim saved him from making a decision, however, by speaking. "It's an old picture, from when I was a kid. It's me, my brother and mom. The only Christmas my mom actually came home for, I thought it was the best." That was all he said. He sighed and seemed to visably push all the negative emotions and memories from his body.

"C'mon, take a look and tell me what you think." Jim said, pushing Spock over to his floor length wardrobe mirror.  
Spock took in his appearance with a raised eyebrow. He was now donning a poofy looking, soft black jumper that had silver glittery seam edges and lines of white skulls and snow flakes on the main body and read 'THIS IS AS JOLLY AS I GET'. Jim was looking at him eagerly, closely resembling a small puppy waiting for a ball to be thrown "So? Do you like it?"  
Spock let himself chuckle out loud, if softly, which caused Jim grin cheek to cheek, it was Christmas after all.

"Yes, Jim, I like it very much."


	3. Day two

Of course Spock had originally been sceptical of the idea however the crew had indeed started to get into a 'more festive spirit' as the Captain had surmised. The previous day he had earned many good natured smiles from any crew member he happened to pass. It was not something he was comfortable with. However, Jim did not appear to be desisting so far.

"There you are, Spock! Just the man I wanted to see." Jim beamed, the expression causing an odd stirring within Spock. "Indeed, Captain?"  
"Jim, Spock, Jim!" Kirk chided before continuing "Yes, Spock, I have got you your next jumper! It's black again, I hope you don't mind. I have seen you tend to favour the colour so I thought you'd prefer it to something shiny red with bells on or something."  
"Your supposition is correct, C- Jim." This elicited a chuckle from Jim.

"Alright then! I'll give you a moment to get changed. We can meet in the lunch hall, I'm assuming you haven't had breakfast yet either. Kay, see you there, bye!" With that Spock was alone again, yet again clutching a Christmas jumper, of a similar material and construct to the last.

Retreating back into his room, Spock quickly changed into the jumper and surveyed his appearance in the mirror. This jumper was less 'humorous' than the last, just a simple black jumper with metallic blue thread and a chest pocket with a small Terran Santa Claus hat. Evidently it was Jim's version of being merciful and giving Spock a break, although when he wore anything other than his normal uniform he still attracted attention.

After re-smoothing his hair, which had been ruffled by putting on the jumper, Spock left his quarters to find the Captain in the lunch hall. Sure enough, when he entered, the Captain was there, eating a pancake and donning a woollen red jumper with the words 'Santa, baby' followed by a love heart sewn in gold thread. Spock raised an eyebrow at this.

Jim smiled when he saw Spock and waved him over "Hey! Another perfect fit, and it suits you well you look gorgeous!" Spock definitely didn't turn green at that. "Well, what do you think?" Jim asked, standing up himself and twirling around. "An aesthetically pleasing jumper, Jim, and with a quote from a traditional Terran Christmas song if I recall correctly."  
Jim smiled enthusiastically at that "Yup, it sure is! I'm glad you like it.

"Anyway, we have a busy day ahead of us. Just because we aren't on duty today doesn't mean you get to lounge around in that sexy black night robe of yours."  
Spock raised an eyebrow, for more reasons than one, but decided to let Jim continue in oppose to verbally questioning him.  
"You're going to help me decorate the ship! Look I have a whole box of stuff and everything. Don't worry we will only do this box, there are plenty of other people doing this too, it is a big ship after all. But I figured you could help me with this since you're tall, have an incredible art flare and could do with some help indulging in festivities. So are you in?"  
"If you wish, Captain." Who could refuse when Jim Kirk was being so enthusiastic? And if not anything else, it was worth it to see Jim's face light up "Excellent, Spock, let's get started!" With that Spock found himself dragged by the forearm after Jim.  
*******  
"Captain, what are we doing going to sickbay? Are you unwell?" Spock inquired, letting a look of concern cross his face. Jim looked at him with a soft, find look in his eyes "No, Spock, I'm fine, thanks. I just thought we could check up on the good doctor, see how Bones is holding up this festive season."  
"By which you mean you intend for us to irritate him."  
"Yup."

With that the pair entered sickbay. McCoy came to them instantly, a look crossed between worried and irritated on his face "What's wrong?"  
"Why does everyone assume something's wrong?" Jim pouted.  
"Oh, I don't know, maybe because you're in a medical room, Jim!"  
"Oh yeah." Jim grinned goofily, eyes sparkling innocence.  
McCoy sighed "Well, come in, you two. I've finally got a free moment. I swear it must be psychological, there's no variation in the temperature, it's a ship damn it, and yet at this time of year everyone comes to me with a cold."  
"Good for business, though, right?"  
"Well, it's preferable to the damn idiots this ship seems to poses that make a hobby out of breaking every damn bone in their body on what's supposed to be a peaceful diplomatic mission!"  
"I have no idea what you're talking about, Bones." Jim batted his eyelashes innocently which earned him and Spock a hypo to the neck. That seemed to temporarily make Jim seem to re-evaluate his idea of coming to the sickbay.

"What do you want, anyway, Jim? Spock?"  
"Oh nothing, we are just here to decorate, Bones." Jim said, lifting the box he was holding. McCoy walked off, muttering under his breath 'this is a medbay not a German winter market' but left the two men to their business nevertheless.  
So Spock and Jim started to put up the decorations.

Spock was surprised to see the variation of Christmas decorations, some traditional such as wreaths others more modern like the intricate pop-up design made of gold paper. If he were human he would have supposed the string of glass, frosted snowflakes would have been his favourite. However, he wasn't human and such claims were illogical, of course.

Soon the sickbay was a burst of festive colour that Jim insisted meant spirit and joy. Perhaps it would provide solace to any miserable crew member who was confined to the room and maybe even convince them it was worth an array of hypos in inconvenient places. Perhaps, however Spock still wished to avoid being in the sickbay for injury or illness at all costs. It was a sentiment he and the Captain shared.

"C'est fini!" Jim declared and Doctor McCoy cane back over from where he'd been going through some paperwork to look at what damage had been caused. Despite the displeased look on his face, Spock fancied he saw a happy-excited light in the Doctor's eyes that he often observed in Terran's at this time of year. "Congratulations, the room looks like a Santa's grotto was picked up by a tornado and dumped here."  
"I'm glad you approve, Bones. Oh, and nice jumper by the way!" This brought Spock's attention to the Doctor's attire as said man grumbled. He was wearing a red jumper with a lined design much like Spock's from the previous day. Except this one had very worried looking snow men, stethoscopes, needles and medical crosses.

"Get out, I actually have work to do."  
"Love ya too, Bonesy!"  
"Goodbye, Doctor."


	4. Day 3

Jim felt no shame in the fact he woke up a whole hour earlier than normal specifically so he could think up a new jumper design for Spock and replicate it. Nope, no shame. In fact he felt a little proud of himself for taking this whole matter so seriously. Sure he ended up yawning by the end of his shift but it was worth it to see Spock in a Christmas jumper, he looked so cute and cuddleable!

So that was why he found himself sitting on the foot of his bed at 05:30, cup of coffee in hand and replicator in front of him. Now came the thinking up an idea, that was the fun but also tricky part. He needed something festive, stylish enough for Spock to wear, adorable and silly but not silly enough that he was at risk of Vulcan nerve pinch.

Hm... inspiration... yes! He was going to have to hunt down Spock in the science labs to give him the new jumper and that gave him an idea. Quickly, he replicated a green jumper that read 'OH CHEMISTREE, OH CHEMISTRY' and had periodic table elements in the shape of a Christmas tree with an atom as a star and other Christmas and science patterns knitted in too.

Spock was in the labs for work most of today and he would look absolutely adorable in this jumper with his labcoat on top. Okay, so he may have a teensy, tiny, big, massive, soul crushing crush on Spock but it was no big deal. Besides, the man would never have any interest in him for many reasons so there really wasn't a big deal. It just meant he had to substitute his hopes and dreams with dressing Spock in silly jumpers he still managed to make look cute.

With his Christmas spirit a little dampened, Jim decided to brighten himself up by making his own jumper. He decided on a Christmas pudding jumper that was brown with the top half covered in white, icing-esk drips and topped with red berries and leaves. Because he was always (once) called as sweet as pudding and had absolutely nothing to do with the fact he was hungry.

Okay, maybe giving Spock his new jumper could wait until after breakfast since Spock would undoubtedly send him straight to the lunch hall if his stomach grumbled. Besides, if Spock was engrossed in an experiment then he definitely wasn't going anywhere any time soon.  
*******  
In the lunch hall, Jim was pleased to see the majority of people wearing Christmas jumpers. Even though it was him who had suggested the idea he was still surprised at how much it had caught on. Jim smiled to himself as he ate a replicated Christmas pudding, he really did have the greatest crew of all time. With the jumpers, the decorations put up yesterday and the general air of joy it definitely felt like Christmas.

When he wasn't with Bones or Spock he normally ate alone, preferring to simply observe the goings on of the room or lose himself in thought. It wasn't that he had anything against any of the other crew members, of course not! It was just that being the Captain of a starship meant that moments of peace were hard to come by so he did like to enjoy them once in a blue moon. He sat back in his chair, and sighed contently.  
...Okay, moment over, time to go find a lil' Spock!  
*******  
Jim would never get over the sight of Spock working on an experiment. His face was set in a focused trance, his eyes gleaming with intelligence and engagement, his whole body poised above whatever it was his concentration was focused on. And heck yeah he looked sexy, hair ruffled in a way that blended hot with mad scientist, a white lab coat that accentuated his faultless shape and goggles that finished off the whole science image perfectly.

It was a different image to Spock on the bridge, here he was in his zone. Spock was the captain of these labs so to speak, command coming to him easily, and here he was so much more expressive and enthusiastic even if he didn't saved from his usual Vulcan composure. His eyes gleamed brighter and there was more flare to his movement, he appeared to spark intelegance and creativity. Of course, Spock was the best First Officer in the fleet but he was a damn fine Science officer too.

Jim absolutely adored him, and his fondness curled warmly in the pit of his stomach. Before he could process what he was doing he had jumped on top of Spock's back saying "Spock!"  
Spock, in turn, gasped softly and stiffened in which time Jim had managed to process his actions and how stupid they were. What if Spock had been holding something dangerous? What if he'd just managed to scare him away? Or offend him? What if he had somehow managed to convey his feelings towards Spock? Jim, not by any means for the first time, mentally kicked himself and his impulsiveness.

There was an awkward moment where both men just stood there, Jim's arms around his First Officer who's muscles were tense under his grasp. Shit, what was he supposed to do? He was like a deer frozen in the headlights, no idea how to handle the oncoming danger other than to stare at it and stay still. Damn it, Bones' metaphor habit was rubbing off on him.

But then, the unthinkable happened. Spock's muscles relaxed and he pressed back against Jim's chest so they fit together perfectly instead of the awkward layers they had been. He could hear and feel his heart pumping hard throughout his body and from this new position he could feel Spock's against his lower torso.

The reminder of the man's alien biology made another wave of fondness pass through him. He quickly surveyed their bodies to make sure he wasn't making any skin contact with Spock, he did not want to have to deal with explaining his emotions right now.

Finally, snapping out of his silence Spock said "Hello, Jim." Voice thick presumably from the surprise, something soft in his voice too, almost tender. A shiver went through Jim's body. Fuck, he couldn't decided whether he was lucky to have such a gorgeous First Officer or unlucky since it was a Addam's Apple temptation.

His breathing was shallow as he was acutely aware of how close his mouth was to Spock's neck and ear, surely every breath was making the sensitive flesh tingle. Was it sensitive? Had he heard that thing about Vulcan ears in xenobiology class or in some made up fake-Vulcan porno? Damn, he would only have a small distance to move to press his lips against that cute pointed ear and see for himself. Or maybe his neck...

Nope! No, no, no, nopedy nope nope nope. Sexually harassing his First Officer was definitely not part of his abilities as Captain. Bad, Jimmy. It was bad enough that he had touched Spock and he was lucky the man hadn't decided to be offended by it. Kissing his ear or neck or anything at all wasn't just pushing it too far it was pushing it off a cliff, into a different galaxy, attatched to a jet pack that was going at warp 15.

Jim quickly let go of Spock before Jimmy junior decided he wanted to say hi to Spock too. Spock fell forward slightly, only someone who knew him as well as him would notice. Jim felt a mixture of guilt at being so abrupt as well as pleasure at the thought that Spock had been leaning on him so much.

Spock straightened, finally turning to face Jim. Again Jim felt pleasure and guilt over the fact that his face was flushed green and his eyes were slightly wider than usual. Damn it, why were things always so complicated when they came to Spock? Jim decided to continue, forgetting that little scene to avoid... hard consequences.

Okay back to why he was here. Why was he here again? Oh yeah! "Hey, Spock, I brought you a new jumper!" He chucked it over to Spock. Really, his jumper catching relfexes were getting rather good. Jim accepts all the credit for that. Spock looked at it for a second, blinking as he processed all that had been happening presumably before nodding "Thank you, Captain, I shall go get changed into it."

This left Jim alone in the lab with a few other crew members from the science department, all smiling, giggling or staring wide eyed after the display they had just witnessed. Jim huffed, what did they know? Didn't they have science stuff to be doing instead right now?

Just before he became too restless to stay still and decided to start playing with chemicals spock returned. And yes he most definitely did look stunning and adorable with that science jumper under his lab coat. Spock's raised eyebrow only added to the image.

"So?" Jim questioned, very pleased with his choice and how it turned out. Spock's face was sceptical but his eyes danced with mirth "I think you are becoming more confident, reckless even, with your choice of jumper. A clever design too, though, I might add."  
"Yes, yes and yes." Jim replied.

He opened his mouth to continue describing how good Spock looked in the jumper before his attention was diverted "Omg, is that a Christmas tree?" Spock turned to see where he was looking before nodding "Indeed, Captain, myself and the rest of the science department all contributed in its construction."

It was beautiful. They had made a Christmas tree out of test tubes as baubles and test tube holding racks as the tree. The test tubes had different chemical concoctions and reactions inside, some were bubbling foam, others were glowing and some even had little flames inside. "Wow, Spock, that's stunning. Really amazing!"  
Spock's lips upturned slightly in a soft almost-smile "I'm glad you like it, Captain." Jim grinned widely in return.


	5. Day four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I haven't written any of these for this fanfiction. I hope you're enjoying! If you haven't guessed, I will be publishing a chapter a day until Christmas which will be eleven chapters in total. Most of the jumpers are or are inspired by real jumpers. Please, please, please comment I would love to hear your feedback and opinions. Also feel free to leave suggestions for any fics I could write in the future. Hope you like the chapter!

It was at times like this that you realise there's a reason for Star Fleet having a uniform.

The shift had started off as normal, aside from the addition of an assortment of Christmas jumpers of course. Jim had grinned until his cheeks hurt at how his whole bridge crew had worn Christmas jumpers. Yeah, he ordered it but it was another thing entirely to actually see it.

He himself had decided on a red jumper that depicted cats beards floating above burning presents that they had set fire to with their laser eyes. For no other reason than 'why not?'. For Spock he had chosen a jumper made of navy blue and black cotton wool knitted together and with the quotes 'the bells that ring there are the clanging chimes of doom' on the front and 'but tonight thank God it's them instead of you' on the back all in silver. And damn, every time he walked past Jim got that song stuck in his head.

Neither man had talked about what happened in the science lab the previous day. Was there really anything to say? Maybe Jim was being paranoid and Spock had forgotten about it, deeming it illogical human behaviour and insignificant to him. Hopefully. Or not hopefully. Jim was so confused! If Christmas wishes really did come true he'd have the man he'd been lining over for goodness knows how long in his bed and in his heart.

If Spock noticed the way Jim was a bit twitchy and awkward whenever they were forced to communicate he didn't say anything.

And soon that became the least of Jim's problems as the ship came under attack from seemingly nowhere. As the ship shook the bridge crew were chucked around, trying very hard to hold onto their pride let alone their chairs. Jim shouted orders on automatic, barely processing his own words in the confusion. Well, being a Starship Captain was never boring at least.

"Captain, we're being hailed." Said a ruffled looking Uhura, looking hilarious due to the combination of her serious expression and red breast robin fluffy jumper. Now wasn't the time to observe things like that, though. "Open communications, Lieutenant."  
"Yes, sir."

And yeah, when you were having a stare of with some big scary Klingons it wasn't exactly the best time for you and your crew to be wearing jumpers that ranged from cute to hilarious. Maybe Spock had been onto something when he'd said Star Fleet had rules and regulations for a reason. Then again, it wasn't every day you got to see a Klingon do a double take or something. It was disconcerting but at least he could tick that off his to-do list.

"Captain Kirk, I am general Omok. You have violated the terms of our cease fire and have thus declared war between our peoples."  
It was too early in the morning to have to deal with this "Hi there... Oh mock, I think you'll find we've done nothing and it was actually you who've made aggressive moves on us. Also, it's not a cease fire it's a neutrality agreement. Now, we are supposed to report this kind of thing but if you stop firing on my ship, don't hurt anyone and leave then I'll let you go this time, since I like you so much."

 

"Insolent Terran, why would we go anywhere when we have all the advantages and you have nothing that is a threat to us or to offer us."  
"Because Christmas is the time of giving. Also, we can most definitely hold up a fight and I'd say blow you out of the sky with ease but we are here on a peaceful mission, we have no qualms with you. That and I really can't be bothered with all of the paperwork I'd get for engaging in a fight with you."

This didn't seem to help. Jim had no shame in his trait of being able to easily piss people off, it was a gift. Mostly. Sometimes, once or twice. Maybe not right now. The Klingon General had opened his mouth, no doubt to make some other form of threat, when a Klingon woman (at least Jim thought it was a woman) came onto the screen and whispered something in the General's ear. He seemed irritated at first but the woman continued to whisper before disappearing out of the frame again.

The General sighed and turned back to address Kirk "It appears you do in fact have something to offer us." Jim wasn't the only one in the crew who was confused and slightly tense if the looks of his crew mates were anything to go by. Nevertheless, he kept a stony face "Oh yes? And what might that be?"

The Klingon pointed at Checkov who in turn looked like he might be about to have a heart attack. Everyone on the bridge tensed, their parental protective insitcts for the resident baby of the crew sparking.  
"You!"  
"M-me?" Poor Checkov's voice trembled.  
"What is that you are wearing?"

Checkov looked as surprised as Jim felt as everyone's attention went to the slightly hideous looking jumper he was wearing. It was red, fatty and ill-fitting with pom-poms, buttons and tinsel sewn on. "Th-this? That ees my Christmas jumper. I made eet myself."  
"Give it to me, and we will leave without a fight." Checkov was shocked and simply nodded dazedly in response.

Jim frowned "Why do you want it?"  
The Klingon shifted slightly, almost looking uncomfortable "Not that it is any of your business, you nosy cur, but it's my daughters wedding soon and she wishes me to gift her that as a present, she finds it most appealing."

It took all of the strength he had to keep a straight face, Jim liked to think he earned even more of the respect of his crew members for keeping his composure. "Oh hold up a second, I think you need to ask my friend here nicely for it. Say please. He did, after all, make it himself." From the seemingly collective intake of breath his fellow crew members didn't think pushing it was a wise move.

The Klingon didn't seem impressed either but he looked off screen, as if someone was communicating with him, sighed and acquiesced. "Please," he spat the word "Give me that jumper." Jim could have so easily continued to push it but he thought that was enough. "I-I... yes, sir." Was Checkov's reply. 

And so that's how that went. The jumper was beamed aboard the Klingon vessel. A few polite congratulations were given to the bride-to-be. A death threat came from the General saying that if anyone else heard about the encounter there would be consequences. And they were all back on their own way.


	6. Day five

It all started the day before. Jim, Bones and Spock had been eating in the mess hall, which they all tried to do at least once a day despite all being very busy people due to their jobs. Bones was eating mac and cheese while complaining about the bout of cold that was going around, Jim was eating chips and gravy (cus damn it he'd earned it after that weirdness with the Klingons) and Spock was eating some Vulcan dish with a name Jim couldn't pronounce that vaguely resembled caviar.

As if to prove the point of Bones' lecture Spock sneezed. It was a very small sound however it still managed to shut both McCoy and Jim up and brought both their attentions to said man. Spock, who looked a bit ruffled from actually sneezing which was a rare occurance for him, looked even more ruffled at the attention he was receiving.

"Wha- atcchh." He was cut off by another small sneeze which sent Jim into a torrent of cooing so hard he laughed and laughing so hard he cooed. This didn't seem to do anything to help getting rid of the soft green blush that was traveling across Spock's cheeks. He sneezed twice more, not bothering to try talking this time until it was over.

Once he was relatively confident the sneezing had stopped, Spock started to talk, looking a cross between indignant and embarrassed (most people would probably say he looked neutral but Jim had become good at reading his Spock's by now). "I fail to see what you two find so amusing, the involuntary convulsion occurring as the body's natural way of clearing the nasal passage as a reflex to irritation in said area the act of which is known as 'sneezing' is common in many species. I am flawed in understanding how this could be viewed as entertaining."

Jim had to try very hard not to go into another fit of giggles from this detailed description of sneezing and the straight face Spock said it with. "Sheesh, Spock, you could have just said 'Why did my sneezing make you laugh?'"  
"Indeed, Captain. However, you have failed to answer that inquiry in any form of its presentation."

"Okay, okay. Well, it's not that there's anything funny about your sneeze or sneezing in general. It's just... it's just so damn adorable!" With that confession Jim launched into a whole new torrent of cooing "Awwww, it's like a lil' kitten. You'we sho soft and coooote, such a fwuffy little kitten, yesh you awe!"  
Spock seemed appropriately startled by this and Jim had to use all his strength not to do something suicidal like pinch his cheeks. Cus damn, that'd result in death by kick-ass Vulcan.

"Okay, I think that's enough, Jim, he looks like he's gonna cut your balls of in your sleep or spontaneously combust. Either way, I end up cleaning up the mess so please avoid both routs."  
"Okay Bonesy, but you have to admit that's a kitten sneeze right there."  
"Of course, I'm a doctor I've heard a lot of sneezes in my time and that's the most adorable."  
"Yeah we really should stop before Spock's face becomes a tomato-a green one though."  
"And before you humiliate yourself verbally even more."  
"Mean! You love me really."  
"Hmm... maybe."

And that encounter had most definitely influenced his choice of jumper for the next day. Jim went to the replicator, excited to see how this would turn out. At the signal the replication was done, he eagerly retrieved the stuff. The jumper was a pale blue one with a picture of an adorable black kitten with big brown eyes (if anyone asked he'd say it was a coincidence) poking its head out of a present box and the text 'Kristmas Kitty' on it. He'd also replicated a set of clip-in black furry cat ears with bells on the bottom and one with a green ribbon the other with a red. This had a matching clip on tail.

Now, Jim didn't like using his power to influence matters but sometimes there were desperate measures. And this was one of them cus he desperately needed to see his First in those kitty ears. As moral support Jim replicated himself a classic 'Meowy Christmas' jumper but he left the cat clip ons as an exclusive for Spock.  
*******  
"I am not wearing that."  
"Aww Spock come onnn! You have to!"  
"No, your orders only extended to Christmas jumpers and I have put on the Christmas jumper you have requested."  
"But it goes with these, they come as a set! You can't wear the jumper and not the ears and tail!"  
"That statement is incorrect as I am thusly demonstrating."  
"Please."  
"No."  
"Please?"  
"No."  
"Puleeeeaase?"  
"Please???"  
"Alright!"  
"Yesss!"  
*******  
Two minutes later, Spock walked out of the bathroom with cat ears and a tail, jingling as he walked and looking the most adorable out of all the things Jim had ever witnessed in his entire life. "Is this sufficient, Captain?"  
"Indeed, Mr Spock." This was only responded to with a barely audible grumble.

"You've got to admit you look fiiine, Spock."  
"I shall do no such thing."  
"You're my lil' Kristmas Kitty."  
Spock blushed at that, not sure how to respond. Jim mentally punched himself, why would he say that? That was way too flirty and although he desperately wanted to flirt with Spock and for it to actually go places it was not something that would ever happen.

He cleared his throat, hoping to move on quickly before Spock decided he felt offended and would disassociate himself from a certain illogical Terran he tended to humour. "Should we be on our way, Spock? Shift starts in five."  
"That would be logical, Captain."  
"You could have just said 'yes' and it's Jim, like I just said shift doesn't start for five minutes."  
"Indeed, Captain."  
"I give up with you."  
*******  
On their way to the bridge, Jim started to question his choice in clothing for his friend. On one hand, it was very entertaining for himself but on the other it appeared to be getting a lot of attention from everybody else too. Now, Spock was unquestionably gorgeous and always got lots of admiring and interested looks when he walked by. However, the tail was drawing a lot of eyes to his perfect and rather evidently displayed ass.

Now, Jim would be lying if he said he hadn't also been ogling but he felt a strong protectiveness when he saw everyone else doing so too. Also, he felt more than a little guilty and responsible since he was the one who had inadvertently caused his friend this attention that he had never asked for. He was probably over thinking things. That didn't stop him from positioning himself shieldingly behind Spock.  
*******  
"That was very hold of you to get Spock to wear that today."

It was after his shifts for the day and a little before he'd be retiring to his quarters. Jim was currently in his other best friend, Bones,'s room having a teensy bit to drink. Not enough to get drunk just enough to keep tradition.

"Hm? Oh, yeah, inspired by the little incident in the lunch hall yesterday."  
"It was also pretty unsubtle."  
Jim frowned "Unsubtle? About what?"  
"Oh come of it, Jim, everyone knows you're smitten with that man."  
"I am not and have never been smitten with anyone!" He said while thinking in his head 'heheh, smitten with the kitten'.  
Bones just rolled his eyes "You are so, there's no point in denying it the only person you can fool is yourself."  
Jim huffed "Whatever. Supposing I was... 'smitten' it wouldn't matter anyway since he'd never feel the same way. So there's no point in us having g this conversation."  
"Oh I wouldn't be so sure, Jim. Let's just say, he wouldn't exactly put that stuff on if any old Tom, Dick or Harry asked him to."  
"Well, yeah, but that's because he respects he as a superior officer and friend."  
Bones didn't dignify that with a reply but his coughs in his drink sounded specifically like 'in a pig's eye'.


	7. Day six

Really, Jim should have guessed that something was going to go wrong. When didn't something go wrong on the Enterprise? He'd just thought that maybe he would get one Christmas season on duty without any disaster occurring. Of course, that was too much to wish for.

"Captain, the communications are down between here and the ship. It appears the oncoming storm combined with the natural interference of this planet is too much for our communications to handle. I cannot say for sure whether the crew that just beamed up made it, however I can safely surmise that whatever possibility they had at making it we do not or they would have transported us by now."

"Thank you, Spock, what's your opinion on the matter?" Jim said, maintaining a professional tone much like his companion. However, if the temperatures continued to drop like they appeared to be doing he didn't think that'd last much longer. They needed to act, and quick.

"Since the majority of the interference comes from the storm and the mountains the most logical solutions would be to wait out the storm or either climb one of the mountains or walk out of the interference range of them." Spock answered, completely composed. But if the green flush to his cheeks and nose was anything to go by he was definitely feeling the bite of the wind.

Jim nodded to Spock and himself, running through in his head what they could do. This was only supposed to have been a simple survey mission. Beam down a science crew, take readings and samples and beam back. There weren't even any highly developed species they had to worry about. With the storm picking up strength he could now understand why.

But the key thing was, they weren't prepared for anything like this to happen. Their tricorders were useless at the moment, they had no food, water or thermal supplies and it wasn't exactly like they could scare the storm away with their phasers. Jim sighed and ran a hand over his face, at least he had managed to get twenty people back into the safety of the ship. He only hoped he and Spock would have the privilege too.

But for now he just had to concentrate on keeping them alive. "Alright, Spock, I'd say our best shot is searching for any decent shelter to wait the storm out in. If we can't find any then I suppose our only choice is to climb up, there's no way we'll outwalk the mountains before freezing to death and I don't particularly like our chances climbing either. Oh, and what's your analysis of the weather and temperature?"

"Temperatures are currently at 2 degrees celcius and is steadily decreasing. The planet's main heat source comes from the sun meaning with thick clouds, such as the storm provides, and nightfall the temperatures drop drastically to almost uninhabitable temperatures. Thus, there are only a small number of species that live here and all have very sufficient insulation adaptations.

"As for the weather, from observations of the storm I would say that we can expect a variation of heavy hail and snow which will accumulate thickly so I would suggest keeping at least one of our phasers fully charged in case we need to blast our way out of snow at any point. The wind speeds are high and increasing, I estimate we have thirty minutes until it becomes completely unbearable for our body's to handle exposure to.

"The storm will last four hours at the least and three days at the most, in this area that is. The storm itself could continue to exist for up to a month however it will have moved on from this area south. Even if the storm lasts four hours I would advise that we do not leave any shelter we have found since that will leave us in the nighttime cycle of this planet which means temperatures will be unbearable to be openly exposed to. This will start to rise in ten hours and in twelve we should be safe to leave our shelter if the storm has stopped."

Despite the grave situation, Jim couldn't help but he impressed by Spock and he definitely felt a wave of fondness. "Incredible as always, Spock. Now, I'd suggest we cut the formalities since it doesn't serve us much use right now. So it's 'Jim', kay? And let's get a move on, I don't know about you but I have no intention of impersonating Frosty the Snowman." He applauded himself at the eyebrow raise he earned for that.  
*******  
It must have only been ten minutes later but every second felt like it dragged back on like a millennium and at the same time it felt like they rushed away like nothing as the storm grew nearer and nearer mercilessly. The pair had ran at first so they would cover more distance but now they could barely convince their numb limbs to move at all.

The little patch of plant life they had come across showed no hiding places. As an adaptation for the strong storms that plagued this planet the plants were small above the surface but had very long roots, serving more as a means of grounding themselves than searching for water which was plentiful on the planet. Jim had humoured the idea of digging down to the roots and using them as a shelter since they were a firm structure however Spock contradicted this saying the rock was too dense for they to dig on time.

And so they moved on to the mountains. They had traveled about ten meters from the foot of the mountain by now, hoping to find a cave or at least a little crevice in the face of the looming rock. And that was when Spock collapsed.

Jim felt his veins run colder than his surroundings as a heavy feeling formed in the bottom of his stomach. "Spock?!" He exclaimed, quickly running to his friend's side. Spock was shivering uncontrollably, looking pale even by his standards and very sick.

"S-sorry, J-Jim-m. C-can't... C-couldn't-t..."  
Jim hushed him softly, propping Spock's head up on his lap so it wasn't in the snow and rubbing his arms up and down to create some heat from friction "Shh, it's okay. No need to apologise, you've done so well holding on this long. Just stay calm, it's gonna be okay. I'll find something, I'm so close, I have to be. Just hold on a bit, yeah? And it'll be fine."

Jim kept muttering assurances, attempting to keep himself calm as much as Spock. His mind was racing with half forming, panicked ideas. He had to think of something and quickly. Think, think, think!

That was an idea! He grabbed his phaser and shot the snow just above Spock. It melted and exposed the rock underneath but he didn't stop. Soon the rock. Began to heat, melting even more snow and holding that heat within it for the time being. He dragged Spock closer to it. "There, that should heat you up a bit. Just stay there and try to warm yourself up, I'll keep looking." Honestly, seeing Spock so silent and unresponsive was just plain scary in a dark way that struck him hard and he didn't want to experience again.

As he said he would, Jim stumbled up the mountain a bit more. The snow and ice around the spot he had used the phaser on was melting. With the snow that was a good thing, exposing more rock for foot holds. On the other hand, with the ice it made life even more difficult, if it wasn't enough already. The ice was melting and very slippery, he had to choose where to place his foot wisely.

In the taunting, ironic fashion the universe always seemed to treat him as that thought formed in his head Jim stepped on a piece of ice that sent his foot skidding, his whole body unbalancing and falling. To his horror it didn't end there as the ice caved behind his back with a painful cracking and gave way leaving him to fall under the ice as he screamed.

"Jim!" He heard a horrified shout from Spock which sounded too distant for his liking. Jim groaned and looked around him, weird black spots spinning in his vision but fading. It took him a few moments but soon a massive grin formed. This was a cave. And a big one at that. He had to go tell Spock and get him inside it before he became a Vulcancicle.

"Spo- waahhohh." Jim got to his feet too fast, especially considering he'd just received a considerable blow to the head from falling. The cavern swayed around him but soon stilled enough for him to manage to reach the opening he had created. He climbed out of it, grateful that the cave wasn't too tall so they wouldn't be stuck when the climbed in.

Once out he shivered at the wind which seemed to have gotten colder and stronger even in the little time he'd spent under the ice. He shuffled along to where Spock was who looked up at him with an unusually emotional look of fear and worry. He tried to give him the best comforting smile he could manage with purple, frozen lips "Don't worry, Spock, I'm okay. And I've found a shelter too!"

Jim let the relief in Spock's eyes be a small, encouraging light in this chaotic shambles. He saw Spock's trembling arms and legs struggling to push his body's weight up onto his feet again and went to his side, hoisting him up. With one of Spock's arms over his shoulders and his own arm around Spock's waist, him half-carried Spock to the newly discovered cave.

Once inside he gently lay Spock down who's face clearly read relief. Even though the cave was still extremely cold it was far better than the exposed surface. Jim chuckled softly to himself, there was apparently only so much a half-Vulcan could take before it became too much to shield their emotions from their facial expressions.

Personally, he liked it when Spock was expressive but he definitely adored his normal expressions, the way he could convey a strong emotion with just a small difference in the angle of his eyebrows or the crease of his eyes, it was so Spock and he wouldn't change it for the world.

Bringing his mind back to the task on hand, Jim surveyed the cave. He couldn't see the end of it, mainly because it became very dark Past where the light was cast through the crack. He looked down at Spock, who had curled up on his side and was schooling his breathing.

It was all good and well that they were safer in here but Jim knew that if he didn't get Spock warm and soon then it could be fatal. It was freezing even for him and he was in danger too but Spock must be feeling what he was tenfold due to his Vulcan biology.

"I'm going to search deeper in the cave." That earned Jim a shocked stare, Spock finally opening his eyes again. He didn't seem to have got control of his voice again or he was sure Spock would be lecturing him about the dangers of exploring an unknown, dark cave alone.

Jim quickly continued talking to try and convince him it was for the best "Hey don't look like that, I'll be careful. And I need to do this. Like you said, conditions will get far worse and neither of us will survive that even if we are sheltered from the wind the temperatures will freeze us to death. I have to see if this goes deeper. The further away from the surface the warmer it should be. I won't go far and I'll test my footing better this time. Promise."

After reassuringly squeezing Spock's shoulder, a gesture Jim wasn't sure whether he appreciated or not, he started his trek deeper into the rocks.

Four meters revealed the cave to be very deep, eight and the light was very dim, ten and Jim was navigating by touch. It was scary but damn it he was a starship Captain, he had faced scarier things than the dark. But there was that primal instinct to fear the dark that most species had. And he tried desperately not to think about how many deaths occurred under the ice or in caves. It wasn't working.

If Jim hadn't been being extra careful due to his literal 'slip up' earlier then he would most definitely have fallen down the hole in front of him. It seemed that there was a network of natural caves underneath the mountain. Perhaps formed by water that flowed in times past. Whatever it was, it didn't matter. What mattered was the decision, should he go down or not? Feeling beyond the hole showed that down was the only way, in front of him was a rock wall.

He looked down but couldn't see a thing, just inky blackness. His thoughts flickered to Spock. How was he handling this? Cold and alone, not able to control his limbs from the cold he could do nothing but wait. What would happen to him if Jim didn't return?

He would be stuck waiting, it would be torturous mentally feeling abandoned and afraid for his friend, not knowing if help would ever come and not even able to keep track of time. It would also be turturous physically, hypothermia would set in, as would frostbite. No, Jim definitely had to take care and make sure he could come back. But he also had to find somewhere better for them to shelter or they would both die.

Yes, he had to go forward. Jim held firmly onto the rocks, slowly lowering himself down, hoping to feel a bottom to the hole. He pushed back the panic that threatened to form when his legs kept on going. Soon he was dangling from his hold, completely extended down into the hole and still unable to reach the bottom. He cursed colourfully at the hopelessness of the situation. His arms were starting to burn unbearably, a sign he had to pull himself back up before he became too weak too. He was in the middle of doing just that when he fell.

His scream must surely have been heard by Spock who would undoubtedly be panicking out of his mind. He swore colourfully again but felt a glimmer of hope. He found himself in a narrow, tunnel like cave that was sloping down. If he could climb back up then he would take Spock down here. It was less cold, even if only marginally, due to being completely sheltered from the wind.

Then a realisation struck him, how could he see what the tunnel he was in looked like? He frowned, not registering why that was important at first before it clicked. It had taken a moment since sight was something he took for granted but he could actually see again! There was light! This puzzled him since he didn't feel the cold bite that would indicate the surface was near.

It was upon closer investigation that Jim identified the source of the light. In fact, there were several sources. The dimmest but most wide spread appeared to come from some sort of moss that lined the walls of the cave but there was a brighter light from some small grub like creatures and some little glowing ant things.

In fact, there was a lot of small life forms on the cave walls emitting light. It must be an adaptation caused by living in a habitat with such little light, much like the fish that lived in the twilight zone of Terran seas. If Spock was hear he would probably say how 'fascinating' it was.

Speaking of whom, Jim quickly snapped back on task, testing the wall of the cave for foot holes, a feeling of relief filling him when he found them. He quickly climbed back up the hole and rushed to where he'd left Spock. Jim didn't know whether to laugh or cry at the sight of Spock propped up on shaky forearms, desperately trying to crawl forward with a manic look in his eyes.

Actually, he definitely wanted to cry. He wished this whole experience was over so he could see Spock's skin the right colour again, with his usual grace and ease of manner and his restrained yet expressive expressions. If Spock died out here, he would never forgive himself.

"It's okay, Spock. I'm okay. I'm sorry for scaring you, I'm so sorry. About all of this. It's all my fault, I'm supposed to take care of you all I'm the fucking Captain, aren't I? I'm supposed to protect you from this. But it's gonna be okay. I've found a way, we'll be safe this way. There's even light, it's beautiful. Just hold on and everything will be okay. And I am so, so sorry."

He was tearing up but he couldn't bring himself to care. The exhaustion, physically and emotionally was taking its toll. "J-Jim." A feeble voice called. Jim's eyes moved to join with Spock's who was looking at him sympathetically. The half-Vulcan gave him a small smile.

Jim closed his eyes and ran his palms over his face, he had to continue. He had to do this, they were so close to rest. With a renewed determination, Jim walked over to Spock and picked him up, carrying him gently to where he'd found the hole.

Soon they were both to where Jim had gotten. As he had suspected, Spock was entranced by the lights, his curious nature admiring and studying them. At least something good had come from this. Thank heavens for the small miracles.

Jim continued to walk beyond the point he had reached on his own and soon encountered a not-so-small miracle. The small, downwards sloping tunnel opened into a bigger cavern, even bigger than the one they'd started in. And this one had a massive geothermal natural spring pool in the centre.

"Wow, talk about Christmas miracles, huh Spock?" He said, wide eyed. Spock nodded his agreement as Jim placed him down. Spock pressed his face and exposed flesh against the rocks of the floor of the cave, letting out a relieved breath. There must be a lot of geothermal activity under the mountains since even the rocks here were warm. Any other time Jim may have been worried about volcanic activity but he was too relieved at the heat right now, and besides he had a good feeling that everything was going to be okay.  
*******  
Despite the fact they both desperately wanted to jump straight into that enviringoy steaming pool, they needed to warm up before that or the drastic contrast between the cold and the heat would send their bodies into shock. He verbalised as much to Spock who reluctantly agreed, still eying the pool longingly.

"Are we to wait until our temperatures naturally rise, Jim?" Spock inquired, getting enough strength to talk again, even if his voice sounded raspy and exhausted. Jim pursed his lips in thought, the idea didn't sound appealing but what else was there to do? One came to mind that made him blush. It wouldn't happen, it was silly. But he still had to tell Spock or he wouldn't be a very good leader. Even if Spock would just reject it, he still had to show all routes.

"Well... we could..." he cleared his throat "Cuddle." He blushed at the arched eyebrow he received "That is, he would... 'cuddle' close together to combine our body heat and perhaps rub each other's arms and backs to create heat quicker by friction." He finished, waiting for the bemused dismissal. However, it never came. "Indeed, Jim, I think that course of action is most logical given the situation." Jim blinked. Then blinked again. That was a yes. To cuddling. With Spock.

"O-Okay." His voice shook, and not from the cold.  
Spock frowned "If you are not comfortable with the ide-"  
"No, no, in the one who suggested it. And yes, very logical. We should do it." He blushed at his own choice of words but was very glad that Spock was too mature to see anything wrong with the phrase.

They both just stayed still where they were for a moment, not sure how to proceed. Well, that was more Jim's fault, he supposed, since Spock was having a difficult time moving. So it was his job to do this. "Well, we should first of all get our outer layers of clothes off or we will still get something like pneumonia even down here, they're soaked through."

Jim stripped off the Christmas jumper he'd forgotten he was wearing. The smiling snowman on the front looked sinister now. He also took his trousers off as well as his socks and shoes, surprised at how wet they all were, he hadn't realised until then.

His gaze turned to Spock who was having a difficult time fumbling with his 'jingle bell rock' jumper with his trembling, green, slightly swollen fingers. Jim walked over to him "May I?" After receiving a nod he efficiently stripped Spock of his jumper and shoes, frowning at the unhealthy tinge the newly exposed skin displayed and especially at the waxy look of his finger tips and toes. As soon as they were back on the enterprise Jim was dragging Spock straight to the sickbay.

He hesitated at Spock's trousers but a look at Spock's face showed that the man was completely professional, like Jim should be too. Why should he be fussed about being in his underwear or even naked in front of his First Officer? Their job often entailed stuff like that. Professional, had to stay professional. He told himself as he took Spock's soaked through trousers off too. He put all of their clothes items on a steaming rock close to them, hoping they'd be dried by heat by the next day.

He cleared his throat nervously "So..." he was saved from having to say anything more when cold, delicate hands pulled him down to the cave floor and pulled him close to Spock's chest. The man wrapped his arms around Jim, letting out another satisfied sigh as he curled as close as he could. Jim reacted instinctively, wrapping his own arms around Spock, rubbing to cause friction and massaging now and then too because even if he was trying not to show it now, Spock must be just as exhausted as he was.

As soon as his mind shut up about the 'omgomg I'm cuddling with Spock' shit he realised he was feeling some emotions and thoughts he was pretty certain he wasn't thinking. They were nothing vivid just things like 'warmth' the feeling of relief, a safety, affection, 'protected' and, puzzlingly love, admiration, love, Jim'.

He should have felt something like confused about those last emotions and what they meant or guilty at trespassing in Spock's mind or worried that he may have read some of Jim's emotions too or something. But no, he only felt a soft, lulling peacefulness. He closed his eyes and embarrassed the foreign emotions and thoughts just as he did with the warmth of Spock, the feeling of his skin against his own, his smell, everything connecting and touching like it was meant to be as his eyes became heavy and he lost himself in Spock.

Neither man did end up reaching the pool that night.


	8. Day seven

Jim woke up feeling weird. Not bad weird, the very opposite in fact. He felt amazing: rested, warm, comfortable. And that was what was weird because who felt good after waking up? It was more often 'tired, sore and grumpy' not that he was complaining that wasn't so today.

Jim smiled and curled up against the warm pressure that was surrounding him, content to lie peacefully in a state of half-sleep for a little longer.

That serene state of calm was shattered when the warm, soft thing next to him moved. Jim wasn't going to lie, he was used to waking up in bed with other people. It wasn't a particularly pleasant experience, more awkward and uncomfortable although he covered up those feelings with dazzling smiles and light flirting until whoever he'd slept with was gone again.

Step one, identifying he'd slept with someone, was over. Now for step two, opening his eyes to see who it was he'd slept with. This was a problematic step, especially if he'd been drunk. He always hoped it was someone he didn't know.

Reluctantly, Jim opened his eyes and then froze in shock. That was undoubtedly Spock, face nestled against his chest and eyes closed. Oh shit, oh shit, oh... oh yeah. The memories of the events of the day before came back to him, now the veil of sleep was lifting. His initial panic about sleeping with his friend and coworker was replaced with a worry for his well being as he remembered how much of bad shape he had been in.

Jim hesitantly wrapped his arms around Spock again. He felt bad about taking advantage of the situation but it was amazing to be so close to Spock. He wished that this wasn't just for survival, he wanted so badly to wake up every day next to Spock in his bed. He wished he was loved back by the man he adored with all his being. But that could never happen.  
*******  
Spock's heart was pounding so hard he was sure Jim must feel it too. He felt awful, like he was violating his Captain but he couldn't help but read his emotions and thoughts, there was so much skin contact and he was too weakened from yesterday's ordeals to put up sufficient mental shields.

And then there was last night, he felt even more awful about that because in his state of weakness (unforgivable weakness) he had subconsciously initiated a mind meld with Jim without asking. The act was colloquially known as 'mine rape' and he felt disgusted with himself for doing it even though he really hadn't meant to. With his home planet... gone, he had begun to draw strength and build similar bonds (although not literal Vulcan bonds) with his crew, especially Jim. That was still no excuse though.

As much as he didn't want it, the fact was that he could read Jim's thoughts. And Jim's thoughts right now were... Spock couldn't think of a word in his whole vocabulary that described how he felt at finding out Jim apparently liked him. Or did he? Was he somehow misreading Jim's meaning in his desperation for his Captain's romantic affection? Spock really didn't know and an anxiety was building within him on the topic.

He ached for Jim's love but surely yearning in silence was better than telling Jim his feelings and finding they weren't reciprocated? And yet, much like in the Terran play 'Macbeth' or perhaps the classic movie 'Inception', the idea had been planted and it would only grow. The glimmer of hope that Jim might like him back, the glimpse of a world where his deepest desires were fulfilled, it was simply too much to ignore and was certainly acting as a fuel for the impulsive, illogical act of confessing his feelings.

But for now he should at least open his eyes, he couldn't hide from the world by pretending to be asleep. He opened his eyes and was greeted with the sight of perfect, golden skin. A feeling of warmth ran through him at the visual confirmation that he was indeed in the embrace of his Captain, illogical but true.

Spock shifted slightly so he was looking at Jim's face. He was met by dazzling blue eyes that never failed to take his breath away. How could eyes be so enchanting? Surely they must contain the katra of a star to shine so bright. He blushed slightly when he realised he'd been staring.

Jim gave him a lopsided grin and a squeeze "Hey, how're you holding up, snow kitten?"  
Spock's blush was definitely not helped at the nickname but he decided not to chide Jim about it, he didn't really have the energy to "I'm okay, thanks to your skills and intellect. I owe my life to you, surely I would have died from hypothermia if you hadn't acted so well. For that, I thank you most graciously, Jim."

Now it was Jim's turn to blush "Hey, don't mention it. You've done similar stuff for me countless times. But speaking of all that, let me check you over. You were in pretty bad shape and I want to see if that frostbite cleared up. It looked like early stages only thank goodness." While talking, Jim pulled back from their close proximity and started to check over his body, eyes scrunched slightly in concern.

Seemingly satisfied after a while, he pulled back "Okay, you seem okay to an extent but as soon as we beam up I'm dragging you to sickbay. Now, wanna go check out that pool?"  
*******  
Spock had been in a way more open mood but Jim was sure he would probably go back to his refrained self as soon as they got back into the familiarity of the Enterprise. He was enjoying this mood while it lasted though. Splashing around and playing in a hot natural water pool with Spock was not something he'd ever imagined he would do in life but it was definitely fun.

After they'd tired of the pool, both men had taken great care in drying. If they went back up to the surface wet then they would most definitely get frost bite. Thankfully, their clothes had dried and they were able to put them on again. Jim most certainly did not want to face that weather naked.

Once they had gotten changed, there was not much else they could do to distract themselves from the fact it was time to check if the storm was still raging. Jim sighed "Right, we should probably go see if we can get out of here yet."  
"Indeed, Jim, I conclude the best course to action would be to return to the cavern in which we first found ourselves. We should phased blast through the opening, which will probably be covered again, and check from there. If the storm as stopped we should be able to communicate with the Enterprise and get beamed up."  
"Very good, Spock, lets go do that." Neither wanted to think about what would happen if the storm hadn't finished.

But thankfully, it had and they climbed back up onto the surface, eyes squinting against the light. It was nice to be in open, illuminated space again but Jim certainly missed the comforting heat of the pool. It didn't matter, though, because now they would soon be back where they belonged, on the enterprises  
*******  
"I swear, you two damned suicidal idiots do this on purpose. Only you would manage to get yourselves in critical danger on a mere survey mission. It's all a universal plot to give me grey hairs." Bones was muttering angrily to himself as he tended to his two new found patients.

Jim could see the evidence of how worried he had been while they were down there. And not only for him, he was so busy trying to keep himself and Spock alive that he hadn't given much thought to how the Enterprise crew must be feeling.

"So what's the verdict, Doc?" Jim asked, lightheartedly.  
Bones scowled "Well you've both gone and got yourself colds. The hobgoblin over there's got mild pneumonia, nothing I can't treat as long as he actually takes what I prescribe him. You've both got cuts from the high wind speed and bruises from goodness knows what. And you've got a mild concussion, I don't even want to know how. I'm keeping you both off duty for the day and you have a choice between staying in the sickbay or in one of your rooms. I want you together though, you can actually look after each other even if you fail at self preservation alarmingly badly."

Jim and Spock both grumbled at the thought of not being able to work and both protested that they were fine but Bones shut them up with a hypo each to the neck and a threat that if they complained then they wouldn't have a choice and had to stay in the sickbay. Needless to say they both rushed very quickly to their rooms as soon as they could.  
*******  
In the end they decided to both stay in Spock's room since it was warmer. Jim turned to Spock with a smile when he noticed said man was acting a bit strangely, almost shy or unsure. He frowned slightly, a bit worried now. "Spock, you okay?" He was answered with an insistent nodding and then a pause that suggested there was something else coming. Now he was intrigued.

"Jim," Spock said finally, looking down at his hands which were fiddling with the end of his sleeves "I... Th-there is a matter that has existed of which I feel unable to withhold any longer. That is, I have had thoughts and feelings which I have suppressed but I do not want to do so anymore."  
Jim frowned "Well good on you, Spock. I always thought it would be a bit healthier if you weren't so restrained of your emotions when you obviously have them."

Spock shook his head forcefully "No, no that's not what I mean, I..." he took a deep breath "I have greatly admired you ever since I first heard of you and I have appreciated your beauty from the moment I first lay eyes on you. I think I must have harboured feelings for you since all the way back then and they have only grown stronger with time until now when I simply cannot hold them back. 

"I love you, Jim. As a friend, a brother and a lover and I have to say so. I can't hide it, not knowing but always hoping that some day there may be something between us. It was most illogical to announce this as I may have just lost my best friend but that doesn't change the fact that I love you. Please, I ask that if you must reject me romantically you do not extend that to platonically to for I value our friendship in very high regards and I do not want to have lost my best friend." With that, big, brown eyes filled to the brim with emotions met his own.

Jim had frozen. He didn't know what to do. Spock... loved him? Somehow none of this was being processed by his brain. Seconds ticked by and he didn't know what was happening. He was aware he was staring and silent, aware that Spock must be going crazy with anxiety but he just couldn't for the life of him do anything.

Spock swallowed, his eyes stinging and throat contracted "I-I'm sorry, I'll go." He said quickly, making for the door. Jim cursed himself and finally managed to get his motor skills back. He grabbed Spock's arm desperately and called out "Wait!" Spock froze were he was standing, although his eyes were downcast.

"Did you... do you really mean it? That you're in love with me?"  
"Yes, Jim. I do."  
"Wow." Jim's head was spinning, he couldn't let himself freeze up again though, he'd tormented Spock more than enough already. "I love you too." He whispered breathlessly, tilting Spock's chin up to meet his eyes, wanting to convey his feelings through his eyes that he didn't know how to put into words. Actually, that gave him an idea. He rooms Spock's hands and concentrated very hard on his feelings for Spock, trying to pass on his love and admiration through the touch. Judging from the soft gasp and the look in Spock's eyes he got the message.

Slowly and hesitantly, leaving lots of time for Spock to complain if he wasn't okay with this, Jim leant in to kiss him. Finally, he touched soft lips, feeling as perfect as they looked. Jim kissed Spock slowly and passionately, not heated but sensual as he savoured every little detail instead of greedily stealing them away. Even though it wasn't even an open mouth kiss it was the best Jim had ever had in his life.

If they could stay like that forever, Jim would have but unfortunately it was impossible. Although he did rather like the passionate look in Spock's beautiful eyes. He did what he'd always wanted to do and cupped Spock's cheek as he admired those eyes from up close, stroking his softly with his thumb "You're gorgeous." He murmured softly. When a cute green blush spread across Spock's pale cheeks he kissed each side "So cute." He cooed. "My cute little kitten." He said in an admiring and possessive tone, pulling Spock into his arms. Spock wrapped his arms around Jim in return. Jim grinned to himself, how did he get so damn lucky?  
*******  
They spent a couple hours after that, cuddled together on Spock's bed, talking about when they first realised they liked each other and such other lines of conversation. They had hugged and held and given little kisses but nothing more. Neither wanted to rush this, they wanted to enjoy and appreciate every little step.

Jim had even replicated two jumpers for them, determined to stick to his resolution. Spock had smiled affectionately, love in his eyes as he chuckled. Since they had no intention of doing anything other than lounging around and then eventually sleeping, Jim had made them more soft, loose pyjama jumpers. 

Spock's was a creamy jumper with a little robbin perched on a branch, glitter accentuating it. Jim's was grey and had black ink'astyle art drawings of mistletoe with 'xoxo' at the bottom, also ink style. Spock had ran his hands over Jim'a chest and kissed him, hugging him as he did so. They'd snuggled on the bed even more after that because damn did Spock look so huggable in soft, baggy pyjamas.

It soon became night, although both men often stayed up way later they were sick and exhausted from their ordeals and both found themselves tiring. Soon Jim was looking at the bathroom door that led to his own room.  
"Don't go." A soft voice said, causing Jim to turn.  
Spock blushed "Please... that is, I'd like it if you stayed."  
Jim broke into a grin, tired albeit but a grin all the same "Of course I'll stay."

He pulled Spock back down onto the bed, climbing under the covers this time. He held Spock close, legs intertwining and arms wrapping around each other. Jim pressed a soft kiss against Spock's lips "Goodnight, my love."  
"Goodnight, ashayam."


	9. Day eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, another chapter! So... this is a bit different and idk if it's okay. Pls tell me what you think?

Christmas wishes did come true, Jim was now a believer. Because a single day ago he'd been wishing for this very situation. To wake up in the embrace of his new found lover, Spock. For them to be a couple. It was too good to be true and Jim would be lying if he said he didn't seriously consider that this was all just a dream.

A soft chuckle brought him out of those thoughts. Spock shifted slightly so he was now facing Jim and kissed him "I assure you, ashayam, I am real."  
Jim blushed, oh yeah the touch telepathy thing. He really shouldn't forget that, he could certainly get into some embarrassing situations. Not that he had anything to hide from Spock other than his crush, which he knew now anyway.

As Spock cuddled closer to his chest Jim thought that he would never get used to this amazing feeling. Love so strong between the two that it was still burstingky evident and present even when they didn't talk, when they were simply lying in bed. A smile spread across his face, no he was not used to this but he certainly enjoyed it.  
*******  
Getting ready for their upcoming shift was a return to familiar schedule, the difference being they both came out of Spock's room into their shared bathroom. They had long since gotten used to each other's habits and fallen into a pattern so they wouldn't get in each other's way in the small space and yet this time there was something more there in the familiarity. Their confessed love definitely accentuated the domesticity of the situation.

They showed little signs of affection while going about their tasks: a smile in the reflection of the mirror, soft brushes and touches against each other's skin, soft kisses as they passed each other. It was almost overwhelming that everything Jim had longed for was simply there for the taking now, touching and loving Spock was a reality now not just a fantasy, and now his fantasies could be real too. Jim shivered at the thought. A moment Jim would cherish forever was when he managed to make Spock laugh while he was trying to brush his teeth, by making faces in the mirror, and he spat toothpaste everywhere.

Walking out into the corridors was weird. It was all so normal and yet Jim felt like his whole universe had changed. It was like he knew a secret that no one else did, well he supposed that really was what this was. Not that he intended to keep it a secret, wait did Spock want to? He needed to ask. Was this even a relationship?

Thankfully, that question he knew the answer to. Yes, yes it was. It was like there was a silent conversation, an unspoken promise, between them that this was a relationship, that it actually meant something and something big at that. Jim knew in this relationship he was the weak link, Spock would never cheat or not want monogamy.

And for him it was obvious that with this relationship he was committed and completely intoxicated with his lover, he just needed to make sure he told Spock that. So far, they hadn't really had any proper communication since that first confession.

Nevertheless, it was like he was walking down the corridor with his own personal sun shining above his head. He just loved the universe right now, wasn't life so damn great? He just wanted to close the distance between himself and Spock and kiss the shit out of him and scream to the world that he was with his true love.

But he wasn't going to do that because first of all he didn't know if Spock even wanted anyone to know about their relationship and second of all, in his lover's words, that would be illogical. That didn't stop him from practically buzzing with happiness and excitement as he made his way to the bridge.  
*******  
"Are you an elf?" The little purple child asked, antenna twitching in puzzlement.  
Jim burst into laughter, his whole body doubling over with it as his gaze flicked between the innocent expression on the child's face and the embarrassed one on Spock's slowly turning green face.

Jim, Spock and a landing team of five more people had beamed down to the planet as a simple delivery mission for some supplies. They had a bit of time to explore the new world and interact with the residents of the planet if they so wished too. The most intelligent of the native species was these purple humanoids who only varied in appearance from humans with their purple or blue skin, completely black eyes and antenna. It was a small child of this species who had asked the question.

Jim was sure he was going to be blamed for this later, by an undoubtedly annoyed Spock. His choice of Christmas jumper for today was an elf shirt, Jim wore an almost matching Santa one. This was all in preparation to what he was going to get them to wear later that night for the Christmas party show but Spock knew absolutely nothing about that. Yet.

Spock's outfit had also been a cause for amusement amoungst the crew although not to a humiliating level and all good natured or Spock would not have put up with it. He did look funny, and sexy obviously, with the ridiculous elf jumper that had bells sewn all around the collar and a pointed hat, with a bell on the very end, that did not cover his pointy, and also sexy, ears. Jim had to try very hard to refrain from laughing when every step Spock took jingled.

Finally seeming to get his voice back Spock replied "No, I am not an elf. I am a Vulcan in an elf outfit. Elfs do not actually exist."  
"Then why are you wearing an elf outfit."  
"Because it's Christmas."  
"Do you make toys?"  
"No, as I said I am not an elf. Why would I make toys?"  
"I thought that maybe if elfs don't exist then 'vulcom's make Santa's toys."  
"How do you know so much about Terran culture?"  
"My grandmother is Terran."  
"Indeed."  
All the while Jim was on the sidelines of the verbal tennis match trying to calm his laughter and failing. What had just happened? He didn't even know, it didn't matter anyway. All he knew was it was funny.

"Alright, Spock, I hate to take you away from your little friend there but we should beam up now."  
"Indeed, Captain."  
"Goodbye, Santa and 'Vulcom'."  
"Goodbye, kid."  
******  
After their shift, everyone returned to their rooms to get dressed for the Christmas celebration concert. That made it sound bigger than it was. It was just a small little thing organised amoungst their close friends where they all performed something and some other performers came too, just a light hearted bit of fun. Jim bit his lip, now he had to tell Spock about what he'd planned.

"Hey, Spock?"  
"Yes, Jim?"  
Jim looked nervously into Spock's eyes, what was the chance that he was going to be completely okay with this and make no fuss? Less than 0.00001% he'd say. Oh well, here goes nothing "I may have arranged for us to perform at the concert as crossdressing dancers." Spock was silent but it looks could kill him would be so very dead right now.

Finally "You... crossdressing... dancing...? Jim! Why would you do this without even consulting me or telling me until now? No! Absolutely not!" When he said it like that it really didn't sound very good. Jim grabbed Spock's arm, rubbing circles in it hoping he would calm. "Hey, baby, just consider it. It's gonna be fun. And it's not just us who will cross dress either so no one will be judging. It's just our close friends and they all love you to bits so there's really nothing to be afraid off. It will be fun, trust me everything will be okay. Kay?"

Spock let out a staggered breath "Okay. But don't do this again, I don't like it when people don't discuss things with me."  
"Of course, love. Thank you, you won't regret it." He gave Spock a kiss.  
"So what exactly will I be wearing?"  
"Hm... about that..."  
"Jim."  
"Don't freak out again, just trust me on it."  
"Jim!"  
"Okay, okay, here..."  
Jim got out a dress that was almost too small to be classed as a dress. It was a green velvet-like material and was plain aside from a corset-like lace up section at the front, that was just for decoration, which was laced with a black ribbon. It was sleeveless with a double curve that was supposed to support the breasts and he skirt was short but flowey, not tight fitted. Jim had an identical one except it's green. Spock let out another jagged breath, closing his eyes as if mentally fighting off anger, annoyance and exasperation at the same time. "Alright, Jim, but you'd better have put a lot of thought into my Christmas present." Jim grinned "You're the best, Spock."  
*******  
When Spock got into the dress Jim didn't think he'd be able to make it to the concert because he just wanted to pin him to he wall and fuck him repeatedly all night long. It brought attention to his strong chest, small waist, big butt, long legs and pretty much every perfect detail of Spock's body.

Jim was wearing his and was now questioning himself, this would only bring attention to all the flaws of his own body when he was definitely going to be compared to the perfection that was Spock. But when he saw the look in Spock's eyes all that insecurity faded away, no one could be insecure when they were the subject of that intense loving, admiring gaze. He smiled shyly, not something he was used to, and pecked Spock on the lips.

Now for the finishing touches. They both pulled on some tiny panties that didn't leave much to the imagination and some thigh, length high heeled black boots. The last thing was putting on some subtle make up, mainly eye liner, mascara and lip gloss. Finished. Now it was time to try to get to the concert without anyone of the crew seeing their costumes.  
*******  
Clad in very long coats, Spock and Jim arrived. They greeted their friends. In attendance was Dr McCoy, Scotty, Uhura, Checkov and Sulu. There was also an orchestra arriving later, but first was all the cross dressing shows.

First up was Sulu and Checkov. They'd gone all out with wigs and long, elegant looking Christmas dresses. They were doing a sweet and innocent acting sketch about a couple spending their first Christmas Eve together. It was magical, beautiful and very festive. Jim was unashamedly crying by the end at the sweetness, no shame in that. Especially when it earned him a hand hold and rub with Spock, had barely shown any PDA.

Next up was a sexy Santa competition that Jim had not been told was going to happen and certainly set a mood that was a bit less innocent. There were five contestants, all only there for this act, who stripped and danced then the audience would scream for the Santa they thought was best who would then go on to do a longer strip tease. Jim looked over at Uhura who winked at him, and he felt very grateful. She knew what he had planned and must have done this to help Spock feel less embarrassed since their performance wouldn't be the most lewd.

Next up was the first of two performances Scotty and McCoy had prepared. It was a duet of the old Earth song 'Fairytale of New York' with Scotty as the man and Bones as the woman, costumes and all. It made everyone laugh and cry too, all agreeing on the men's talents as singers.

And now for himself and Spock. They went up into stage, still wearing their coats. Jim was nervous, more for Spock than himself. He was thoroughly impressed at the speed in which Spock had picked up the dance moves. He was now an expert and was even correcting Jim! Hopefully, he didn't freak out and Jim wasn't truly making him suffer by doing this.

Jim could see the nerves in Spock's eyes but as the first few notes of 'Santa baby' started to play he could see the routine set in and help him achieve calm. They chucked their coats to the side to the music, revealing their dresses which got a all around applaud and cheer.

They were dancing to a mix up of 'Santa baby' and 'Jingle bell rock'. Their dance was sexy and skilled. They got particularly loud cheers at moments like when at the line 'to go riding in a one horse slay' they slapped their thighs or when they slut dropped and their floaty skirts flew up. By the end Jim was proud to say they outdid the Santas by far and had most definitely aroused the whole crowd. Oh, he was definitely going to have fun with Spock when they got back to his room. With the end of the song and the loud cheers they retrieved their coats and went back to sitting down.

The following performance was Scotty and Bones' second performance, this one an acting sketch. It was a comedy one they'd written themselves where they too played a couple on Christmas Eve. Except instead of being cute and inspiring it was so hilarious even Spock was smiling openly by the end.

With all the performances over they sang some carols together, and they actually sounded really good. Not that Jim was surprised, he had very talented friends.

To conclude the evening Nyota got on stage dressed as Santa and hosting the present giving. Basically, each person got a ticket out of a hat and each corresponded to a present.  
Bones got a water spraying prank flower.  
Scotty got a soap kit of exotic scents.  
Uhura got a glitter nail polish set.  
Checkov got a sew your own cuddly owl kit.  
Sulu got a box of different biscuit types.  
Spock got a metallic eye makeup set.  
And Jim got a set of different types of crystals.  
*******  
Spock and Jim both returned to Jim's room this time. They both very obviously wanted the same thing but neither knew quite how to start. Jim pulled Spock close to him, throwing to the side his own coat and Spock's as he started to passionately kiss his lover. Jim nibbled on Spock's bottom lip who gasped and opened his mouth which Jim eagerly explored.

They'd never kissed like this before but it was damn good. Spock tasted amazing, and it felt so good. Jim just wanted more and more as they kissed harder and deeper. They kissed for so long, so intensely that when they stopped to breath they were gasping for air. Jim took the moment to admire Spock's eyes which were lidded with lust and dilated with arousal. Both quickly got rid of all their clothes except underwear. As much as Jim would love to have sex with Spock in that cute dress they wouldn't be comfortable to sleep in and often after cumming he just wanted to snuggle up with blankets, cuddles and kisses and fall asleep.

He started to lean in for another kiss before Spock started to speak, stopping him. "Jim..." he said, voice thick and deep.  
"What is it, Spock?" Jim asked, starting to worry. Had he been to quick? Had he made Spock uncomfortable? Was he not enjoying this? His arousal started to drain away at these thoughts but Spock pulled him in for a chaste, reassuring kiss.

"I'm okay, lover. I just wanted to say... I don't want to rush this. I really, really want you that is. But I don't want to rush sex, I want to enjoy every little thing. Do you understand what I mean?"  
"Yes, completely, Spock. I feel the same way. So... do you think maybe we touch each other tonight?" He suggested, his cock twitching at the mere thought. Spock nodded, face flushing "Yeah... I'd like that." He whispered breathlessly.

Jim smiled and resumed what he'd been doing, pressing Spock down onto his bed while he kissed him. He pinned Spock's body down, which looked completely gorgeous splayed out there for him. He moved his mouth down from Spock's lips to his neck, kissing softly there but getting steadily stronger until he was sucking hard and biting. He was rewarded with a very loud moan, the sound of which went straight to his dick.

Encouraged by this he went to explore more, nibbling along Spock's collar bones which elicited some beautiful little noises. He traveled back up, bringing his lips to Spock's ear and biting the pointed tip, not knowing how Spock would react but not able to help himself. He was certainly very pleased when this earned him a cry of pleasure.

Spock's hands started to roam over Jim's body now to, playing with his nipples which was totally cheating and made Jim moan loudly and buck against Spock who smirked and nipped at Jim's earlobe.

Jim's hands went down, under Spock's panties to cup his ass. Damn, it felt as good as it looked, soft but firm and nice and big and round. He squeezed them which caused a gasp then pinched the sensitive underside which caused a full out moan. He could not handle himself any longer, his dick was completely hard now and aching to be let free and to be touched. From the hardness pressing against Jim's thigh Spock felt the same.

Now was a moment that he was excited and nervous for. They'd seen a lot of each other before but never completely naked. Jim decided he would take his underwear off first since he knew Spock got self conscious and shy, which was totally adorable but he wanted his lover to be comfortable.

Hesitantly, eyes locked on Spock's face, he pulled the underwear off and chucked them to the side. Jim sighed softly at the relief of his dick being free. He blushed slightly at the admiring aroused look on Spock's face, those intelegent eyes taking in every detail. He reached down and stroked himself, which seemed to arouse Spock even more.

Spock bit his lip, which was insanely cute, and reached down for his own underwear which he took off, looking away and blushing as if embarrassed. He had no reason to be. Spock's dick was completely gorgeous, it took his breath away. It was different to a humans, but not too much. Jim would be lying if he said he hadn't imagined what Spock's dick looked like. But this was even better than anything he had every fantasised about.

It was in general very similar to a humans, a dick and balls positioned in the same place. Except they were green and also Spock's dick was massive. Maybe that was a Vulcan thing or a Spock thing, Jim didn't know. It had double ridges at the head, which Jim was dying to touch, and the length was covored in villi-like things that were thinner than average villi though and appeared to be self lubricating.

Following where Jim was looking, Spock explained "Their purpose is to lubricate, there are similar such structures inside my ass. They are only visible when I am aroused, they get erect. They are... extremely sensitive. They also move slightly towards whatever is stimulating them."

He said this in a tone that was almost professional but betrayed his nervousness at what Jim's reaction might be to his difference in appearance. Jim smiled up at Spock "Damn, you are completely gorgeous. Every single tiny detail of you is perfection, and apparently your dick isn't about to break the trend." A tension left Spock's form and he let out a little breath of relief. It sort of made Jim sad to think that Spock was so afraid of being rejected simply because of his difference in appearance. But at least he knew know that Jim adored every bit of him.

Now for the next step. Jim reached down to touch Spock, the villi moving towards his thumb as he started to rub it up and down Spock's length. Spock let out a cry of pleasure, hands gripping Jim's arms as his hips bucked up. Jim's strokes started to get firmer as he used his whole hand, wrapped around Spock in firm pumps. Spock was moaning freely now. Apparently he was loud in bed, Jim was certainly not complaining.

Spock reached down to Jim's dick and expertly handled it, firmly pumping its base, playing with the head and doing this... thing that Jim had never felt before and couldn't describe but it felt so, so good...

Soon they were rutting against each other, not holding the patience or state of mind to do anything more than wrap their arms around each other and rub themselves desperately against the other's dick. It was amazing. Far better than any sex he'd ever had before.

Jim felt himself nearing his orgasm and knew it was gonna be big. With two more thrusts he came hard with a cry, his whole body feeling ecstasy. Very soon after he heard Spock cry out his name and felt hot liquid coating their chests. Both men collapsed onto the bed, gasping and panting and completely content.

Jim smiled sleepily, pulling Spock closer to him and the blanket over their bodies. Spock kissed him softly "That was... amazing." He said, breathlessly. Jim grinned in response "Yeah it was. I loved that so much, best orgasm I've ever had." That caused Spock to smile and Jim couldn't help but kiss those pink, slightly swollen lips. "I love you, Spock."  
"I love you too, Jim."


	10. Day nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second to last chapter! Hope you guys have liked this story :3 Please comment your opinions and have a Merry Christmas! Also keep an eye on my other works because I do plan on doing a new Star Trek fic soon.

In contrary to popular belief, Spock actually had celebrated Christmas throughout his entire life, even on Vulcan. His mother may have been willing to give up her old home but never Christmas and had forced the whole family into celebrating and actually being happy (although Sarek would deny it very logically till he was green in the face). Never, however, had he been to a bar for Christmas Eve celebrations.

The Enteprise crew had shore leave on Earth for a week as a Christmas holiday. They had docked only this morning. "Anything I can get you lovely ladies? It's my round to order drinks." Jim, his new lover (that fact still made Spock's body react in the most illogical ways) said to himself and his other best friend who was present. Leonard rolled his eyes "Only you could make ordering drinks that melodramatic, Jim."  
"Another whiskey it is. Spock?"

Now those stunning blue eyes turned to him and his lover winked. Spock's heart fluttered but he remained outwardly neutral, although Jim was holding an annoyingly knowing look.  
"I do not think it wise for any of us to spend Christmas with hangovers. While I may be able to consume these beverages without it having and adverse affect on my body you two cannot claim the same."  
"Another glass of hot spiced apple coming right up!" Was Jim's only reply as he turned to go hunt down the bartender leaving both his friends looking fondly after the illogical, endearing man.

This really wasn't normal at all for Spock. Not the venue, not the people within it and not even his clothes. He was wearing a jumper that Jim had replicated him which was a glossy black and said in white-silver 'I'm full of Christmas spirit' followed by a simple drawing of a spirit glass. However, he did not feel to out of place since Jim had also made Doctor McCoy wear an intoxicating-beverage centred jumper reading 'Proseccho-ho-ho'.

And not only that but the presence of his two trusted companions always set Spock at ease whether it was at a diplomatic evening or running from an angry new species or even in a bar, as it were. He smiled to himself, he had never expected or been expected to have any friends at all and yet he had the best the universe could possibly provide, and that wasn't limited to Jim and Leonard alone.  
*******  
Jim was proud of himself, he wasn't drunk. Of course, he hadn't come to the bar with the intention to get drunk but it was harder to follow through than to plan. But he really wasn't drunk. Neither did Bones appear to be either. Actually come to think of it Bones was looking at him with a weird look that he didn't know was good or bad.  
"So, when did you two get together?" The Doctor asked.  
Jim totally did not choke on his drink. Shit, what was he supposed to say? He had meant to ask Spock whether he wanted this to be public but he still hadn't gotten around to it. What was he supposed to do?

"Well we didn't truly confess our feelings until after we beamed up from the planet after being stuck. However, I believe both of us had become at least subconsciously aware of the other's feelings while we were stuck. It is odd, the affects being trapped alone with someone can have." Spock said.

Jim blanched, he was so open about it... a grin broke onto his face and he pulled Spock into a tight hug and kissed him. Bones groaned and put up a hand to shield his eyes "I'm sorry I asked." He grumbled but Jim, who was an expert of the secret language of Bones groans after so many years, knew the phrase was laced with affection and approval that he would probably voice later.

Jim finally let Spock go, who looked flushed and slightly embarrassed. Jim smiled fondly and kissed his nose "I love you, baby."  
"I love you too, Jim."  
"Great, is this what I'm gonna have to put up with from now?"  
"It's your round, Bones!"  
*******  
After more drinks, some bar games and a couple rounds of karaoke, Jim and Spock said their good byes and merry Christmasses to Bones before parting ways. McCoy was spending the shore leave with his daughter while Spock and Jim were in a posh hotel (it was Christmas, they felt like splurging) and were playing it more touristy.

Jim collapsed back onto the bed that more resembled a marshmallow, sighing contently. Spock smiled lovingly and undid Jim's shoes, which he hadn't bothered to take off, discarding them to the side. He shrugged off husband own clothes, leaving on only his jumper and underwear, before curling up against Jim's side.

"No sex tonight, I'm assuming?" Jim asked, kissing the top of Spock's head. Spock nodded, eyes closed "Indeed. It is illogical, but I feel the compulsion to pay respect to the season. Maybe it's something to do with the fact that my mother used to say if I wasn't asleep by midnight then father Christmas wouldn't have time to deliver me any presents."

Jim chuckled, pulling Spock closer "I can just imagine a tiny Spock running around and opening his Christmas presents. Bet you were the cutest kid in the universe." Spock humoured the idea of stating how illogical that was but decided against it, opting to just continue to nestle in the warmth his love was radiating.

"Spock, what does ashayam mean?"  
"It means 'beloved'. It comes from the word 'ashaya' which means 'love''."  
"Ah." Jim said dumbly as a rush of warmth, love and pride filled him at being called 'ashayam' by Spock. He turned onto his side so he was facing Spock now, deciding now was as good a time as any to ask all his questions. Spock looked at him expectantly.

"Can I call you my boyfriend?" Jim asked. Spock blushed and had that look Jim adored, that one that combined shy, gorgeous, cute and hopeful into one "Yes... that is, if you so desire to I would have no objection. The contrary in fact, I would like that. Very much." Jim cut off his rambling with a kiss "Wow, my boyfriend. I'm the luckiest guy in the universe to have you as my boyfriend. You are perfection itself." He murmured with another kiss.

Spock was bright green by the end of this, which was so totally adorable. Jim was not done with his questions, however. This one he was a bit nervous about "Spock?"  
"Yes, love?"  
"Do you... want this relationship to be long term?"  
"...I... Vulcans are a monogamous species by nature. For survival reasons it is seen as ideal to mate as soon as you can and to do it for life. However, I do not agree with that, not at least for myself since when I commit to someone more will have to be taken into consideration than logic. I learnt that from... " he faded off which peeked Jim's curiousity but that was a story he'd try to get another day. Spock continued "That being said... and I say this out of pure honesty alone and not to encourage you to retaliate my sentiments. I desire very much for this relationship to be long term. If I were to chose one person out of everyone in the universe for me to give my life to it would be you, Jim."

Jim was speechless, he had been prepared for a 'yes' or 'no' that would either make him happy or crush his dreams not some deep, heartfelt confession like that. Really, how had he ended up with the most perfect person in the universe? He grinned and kissed Spock's cheek in an attempt to chase away the nervous look he had. "I'm glad, sweetheart, because that is exactly how I feel about you."


	11. Day ten-Christmas

Jim's eyes opened slowly, his brain taking a moment more than his body to wake up. Then he sat upright with a grin, it was Christmas! The next thing he thought was 'where is Spock?'. This was answered almost instantly when said man walked into the room, holding a tray.

"Merry Christmas, my love." The half-Vulcan said with a smile, an actual smile. Jim grinned harder in response "Merry Christmas, Spock! What's this?"  
"Oh, since I require less sleep than humans I figured I could put some use to the morning and make us a big Christmas breakfast. I hope you find everything to your liking."

Jim blinked "You made this stuff? Like... actual cooking, not replicated?"  
Spock nodded matter-of-factly "Yes of course, Jim. We are on shoreleave and it is Christmas."  
Jim smiled and pulled him closer for a kiss "Thank you, baby. You really are the best. And if it's as good as it smells then I should be afraid of losing my First Officer to the culinary career path!" To that Spock only laughed and placed the tray down before climbing back onto the bed.

Jim looked at what he'd made and was quite frankly shocked. Of course, he always expected Spock to go above and beyond with everything he did in every part of his life but wow. He'd made pancakes, several different types from the looks of it, French toast, spiced fruit cake, ginger bread biscuits and a couple items that looked amazing but he couldn't identify which were probably Vulcan dishes.

"What should I try first?" He asked, resting his head against Spock's shoulder. Said man hummed in thought before getting a fork-full of French toast and feeding it to Jim. Okay, that was delicious. And not just compared to the replicators' imitations, that made any French toast he'd had in his childhood seem like replicator food in comparison. "Is there no end to your talents?" He murmured, pressing a kiss into Spock's neck.  
*******  
After several plates full of food, full-to-the-brim stomachs and an incident with cream and syrup from the pancakes ending up all over Spock which ended up in a heated makeout session they finally finished with breakfast and got onto presents.

Both men had bought probably far too many presents for each other but they were not ashamed in the slitest. They decided now they would give some presents and leave some for later to spread out the fun. Jim was nervous because Spock always got him such good things and he didn't want to reward that by being lousy himself. He just wanted Spock to have the perfect presents and the perfect Christmas and for him to see how much he means to him.

Spock brought out a woven-wood basket filled with little wrapped presents and handed it to him. Jim got eagerly to unwrapping causing Spock much amusement as he commented fondly several times on his boyfriend's similarity to a child.

Jim got: a vintage DVD set from the 21st century, a really stylish shirt (Spock did have an impeccable fashion sense), a box of luxury chocolates, Calvin Klein underwear (apparently Spock hadn't forgotten how much Jim had stared when he saw that Spock wore them), a teddy bear holding a love heart (the bear for some reason had fangs, he'd ask later) and a block of glass with a snow flake frozen in it (Spock had said he'd bought it so Jim would have a little bit of Earth however far from his planet he was and also to remind them of how they first got together).

Needless to say, Jim loved them all and hugged Spock very tightly, pulling him into a deep kiss. Spock smiled and kissed back happily, running his fingers through him's hair. Pulling away, reluctantly as it were, it was time for Spock to open his presents.

He received: an old copy of Shakespeare's classics all in one book, a collection of different organic tea leaves from around the Earth and from some places beyond too, an insense Spock had loved that they'd encountered on a mission, a little bottle of very concentrated liquid chocolate, a suitcase of art equipment and an illustrated book of Lord Byron works. Jim counted it as a present for him when Spock pushed him back onto the bed and kissed the living daylights out of him.  
*******  
"Wait, aren't you forgetting something?" Jim asked, grinning.  
Spock, who was putting his shoes on at the door, cocked his head to the side in question. He then rolled his eyes when a snowey jumper was chucked to him. "C'mon, it's Christmas, Spock! Last day of jumpers!"  
"Thank goodness." Was his reply which earned Spock a playful elbow to the chest. "You love it really." Jim insisted.  
"Maybe."

The pair were heading off to meet Spock's dad for Christmas lunch/dinner, they'd all agreed with a big breakfast and a big dinner they would just have an early dinner and that there was no need for lunch.

Jim was kind of nervous, surely meeting the parents was supposed to come much later into the relationship? And probably the worst part was Sarek didn't even know the pair were dating. How would he react? Surely not well, not when his son had chosen someone as illogical, stupid, reckless and generally unsuitable as him.

When he had voiced as much to Spock, he had been chided for being so self critical and assured that his father would absolutely love him. Jim still wasn't so sure but what can you do? With a deep breath and the feeling that he was walking to his own death, Jim walked out the door.  
*******  
"I told you he'd love you."  
"Oh man, did you really get stuck up a cactus all night?"  
"Indeed."  
"And was it true that you drank a pint of juice on your fifth birthday then threw up on your grandmother's shoes?"  
"...yes."  
"And what about-"  
"Jim, let's just assume all the stories my father told you were true and never speak of them again." Spock insisted, looking flustered and embarrassed. Jim smiled and bopped him on the nose "You're so cute."

The two had just gotten back from their dinner with Spock's dad. It was almost eight as they had surprisingly clicked very well and had spent hours easily conversing and spending time together. Sarek even seemed to like the 'Sass Daddy' mug Jim had gotten him for Christmas. And best of all he has completely approved of their relationship. Sarek had said how he could not think of a more logical match and that was something Jim would remember and cherish forever.

Now they were back, it was time for the more intimate presents Jim had saved for later. Spock had changed from his day clothes into his pyjamas, which definitely emphasised his natural sexiness. Jim bit his lip and handed Spock his two last presents. Spock smiled and thanked him before carefully opening them.

The first was an absolutely stunning necklace that took Spock's breath away. It was a dark silver, almost black, chain and had little intricate silvery-blue star charms tumbling down from it in an artistic cascade. Spock held the delicate thing in his hands, running his fingers over it, not knowing what to say. It was beautiful... and it was the blue of Jim's eyes.

"Jim... I don't know what to say... thank you! It's absolutely the most precious thing." Spock desperately wanted to wear it straight away but didn't want to damage it by sleeping in it. Jim was shifting nervously "It's okay if you don't want to wear it, it's a silly gift I just thought it was pretty so yeah... I know you probably don't wear necklaces. You don't need to wear it cus of me, really you don't."  
Spock cut him off "Jim, I want to wear it. I love it to bits, it's beautiful and the perfect gift, thank you. I'll wear it all the time, whenever it's not dangerous, it'll always remind me of you." He smiled, kissing his boyfriend softly.

Jim smiled tenderly at Spock, enjoying the moment and the love and joy that came from simply being close to his love. Spock then gave his present. It was bigger than the necklace Jim had just given was and Jim wondered what it could be.

He unwrapped it to reveal an old looking bottle with a detailed miniature sea ship inside, the name was 'Enterprise'. It was absolutely beautiful, every little detail perfect and intricate. Quite honestly it took Jim's breath away. "It's a real old earth ship. From the 1700s, I thought you might like it. It's supposed to give you luck and strength from the past ship." Jim smiled, brushing his fingers over Spock's face "I love it, baby, so much. Thank you, really it's amazing." He kissed Spock softly which made him smile.

Now Jim gave Spock his last present. This one he was quite nervous about, actually. He didn't quite know how Spock would react and whether it would be good or bad. Spock opened it and chuckled. The peeled back wrapping revealed a Christmas spice scented and flavoured self-warming lube and a pack of condoms matching.

"A very... logical choice of gift. And as it so happens, it could be used with my gift to you." Spock said, handing him a final package. Jim felt relief that Spock had not been offended or scared away and then curiosity and admittedly arousal at the second comment. He unwrapped the present and laughed out loud. It was a set of sex toys containing a cock ring, an egg vibrator, a butt plug and some hand cuffs.

"Spock, I didn't know you were so kinky. I should have expected it, with the way you always stand around so brooding and sexy. Hm, I wonder, should I have these used on me or use these on you? Either way, I most certainly can't wait to try out these." Spock shivered at the thought of it.

They lay for a moment, simply looking into each other's eyes. Their was an odd tension and energy in the air, almost anticipation. Jim decided to voice this first "So..." he cleared his throat "A-are you okay with... do you want to, you know, have sex tonight? L-like proper sex?"  
"Yes, that is, if you want to. But I would."  
Jim swallowed, his body feeling hot now "Okay. Then... let's. But make sure to say something if you don't feel comfortable with anything or change your mind." Spock only nodded.

Jim closed the distance between them and started a soft but quickly building kiss. Soon enough they were heatedly making out, tongues tasting and exploring. Jim had flipped so he was on top of Spock, straddling his hips and leaning down to meet Spock's lips.

While kissing Jim pulled off Spock's trousers then underwear, moaning softly as the feeling of Spock's bare, hardening dick against him sparked his arousal hard. Spock did the same with skilled hands that quickly rid Jim of his clothes. To take off their shirts they had to part from the kiss and they did so, panting and gasping, faces flushed and pupils dilated. Damn, Spock looked so sexy horny. Jim would have to make him horny more often so he could see that face.

Jim did not return to Spock's lips, instead traveling lower. He wanted to do this carefully and slowly since he didn't want to cause Spock any pain if he could help it. So he generously lubed his fingers, rubbing them together as they started to heat up.

He then started to rub circles on the outside of Spock's hole, eliciting a breathy moan from Spock as he separated his legs further to accommodate Jim's fingers. Jim smiled up at Spock and kissed his thigh before returning his attentions to Spock's gorgeous ass.

He started to slowly push one finger inside, spreading lube there too. Spock moaned, his hips bucking slightly. Damn, Spock was so hot and tight and he felt good even around his finger. Jim really wanted to know how it would feel around his now very hard dick.

He added another finger, and another, slowly working step by step to stretch Spock out. Soon Spock was moaning and gasping, back arched against the bed and his legs wrapped around Jim's neck. Jim couldn't resist leaning down and kissing Spock's hole once he'd pulled his fingers out. It wasn't fair, why were Vulcans so perfect even their asses tasted amazing?

Jim looked at the condoms before asking Spock if he wanted him to wear one. Spock shook his head "It may seem silly... but I want after my first time having sex with you to be filled with your cum. Don't worry, Vulcans have natural contraception built into our reproductive system. Like many other body functions we can control this too." Okay, so that implied Spock could actually get pregnant. Jim filled this piece of information away for later but decided now wasn't the time to ask.

He nodded before coating his dick with the lube and aligning himself with Spock's hole. He moved closer, back up the bed, so he would be right next to Spock for this. Jim gave Spock a smile as they made eye contact, admiring those brown eyes he loved so much.

He pulled Spock into another kiss, this one slow but still heated, as he pushed his dick into Spock. He felt the body underneath him shudder as Spock gasped into the kiss. Jim paused, hoping he wasn't hurting Spock and giving the man a minute to get used to the sensation.

But Spock was having none of it and pushed down, impaling himself on Jim's cock. Jim moaned, kissing Spock harder as the stimulation made him lose control a bit more. He pushed in slowly as Spock pushed down. The feeling was better than anything he'd ever experienced.

The moment he entered completely felt very intimate and special. Jim had never enjoyed and savoured sex like this before. Not even his first time, that had been quick, excited and nervous while this felt... Jim didn't even know a word that described this.

Spock made a motion with his hands which him realised was him asking permission for a mind meld. Jim nodded eagerly, wanting to feel the presence of that brilliant mind of the man he adored, to let his own mind and Spock's flow into one another as if they were one and the same, to be as close mentall as they were physically.

And yes, the meld was even better than he'd wished it would be. It was amazing to see how much Spock was enjoying this too, how his feelings were completely reciprocated. And ohh... that was strange, good strange though. From Spock's mind it was like he could feel how he felt being so stretched and full and complete, wow that must be how Spock was feeling. Really, this was definitely the best.

He started to thrust, the friction feeling so damn good. Everything felt so good. He was getting so close so quickly, normally he might have been embarrassed but no this was just a sign of how aroused Spock made him. Besides, he knew Spock was feeling just the same.

The meld seemed to combine their pleasure into one and so they came pretty much exactly at together. Jim came into Spock hard, his whole body being wracked by the orgasm. Spock cried out, his back arching as he coated their chests with cum.

Jim was panting and exhausted and didn't particularly want to move but he had an idea. He reached beside him then pulled out of Spock, who was obvliviously catching his breath, eyes closed. They shot open, however, when a cold, hard object was pushed straight into his tender hole. Jim chuckled "There, a plug so my cum will be kept inside you all night. Haha, don't make that face yup you're gonna sleep in that." Spock was putting on a good show of looking indignant but Jim could see the evident arousal in his face at the mere thought.

He chuckled and licked up all Spock's cum from their chests before slipping down beside his lover in the bed. He wrapped his arms around Spock and kissed his pointed ear "Merry Christmas, ashayam."  
Spock smiled tiredly "Merry Christmas, my love."


End file.
